Mentira enredadora
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Hazel Levisque nunca pensó que tuviese que pasar por una situación así. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo para merecerse aquello. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Kinder sorpresa", del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Este fic participa en el reto especial "_Kinder sorpresa_", del foro _El Monte Olimpo_.

* * *

Hazel solía acudir al templo de Plutón a diario. Llegaba, dejaba una piedra preciosa, un pedazo de metal precioso o alguna fruta. Y tras hacer su ofrenda, hablaba un poco con él -aunque nunca respondía, pero había adoptado esa costumbre tras la guerra contra Gaia-.

Pero ese día era completamente diferente. Había entrado corriendo hacía ya un par de horas, tal vez más. Atravesó la gran estancia del templo y pasó a toda velocidad junto a la estatua de su padre hasta llegar a la recámara.

Una vez allí, dejó escapar el sollozo angustiado que había llevado retenido en la garganta todo el camino hasta allí, luchando por salir. La nariz le escocía y los empañados ojos derramaban lágrimas. Observó la habitación y se acercó hasta una de las esquinas.

̶-Maldito Frank. -Murmuró mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Grandísimo cabrón.

Levantó las rodillas y se abrazó las piernas. Soltó otro sollozo y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas, haciendo que las lágrimas empapasen la tela de su pantalón. Hazel se sentía herida y tormentosa, acosada por demasiados sentimientos. Tristeza, _enfado_, traición, angustia, rabia, odio, vacío, . . .

Llevaba saliendo con Frank durante tres años y, nunca jamás se esperó algo así de él. Ese mismo día, la Fortuna había querido que durante el entrenamiento se ofreciera para traerle a Dakota su termo de Kool-Aid, olvidado en el barracón de su cohorte.

Llegó trotando hasta su edificio y subió los peldaños del porche de un salto. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió de golpe y entró en el interior. Una vez estuvo entre un sinfín de literas, le faltó el aire. No por el elevado número de camas. No. Sino por una en especial.

Una en la que se encontraban dos personas. Dos personas que conocía muy bien. Ella era Amanda Waters, una legionaria de la quinta, y él era Frank Zhang, su novio. El corazón de Hazel se quebró al escuchar los gemidos del dúo y contemplar el coordinado movimiento de ambos cuerpos.

Inmediatamente sintió como el dolor, el enfado y la rabia se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

-Hijo de puta. -Murmuró, pero no lo suficiente alto como para que la escucharan. Se sintió indignada por la falta de atención y gritó.- ¡Hijo de puta!

Esta vez si fue escuchada. El dúo ahogó un grito y se separó, intentando cubrirse con la sábana.

-Hazel, -comenzó Frank No es lo. . . Yo no. . . Yo. . . ¡Te quiero, cariño!

Sobra decir lo vacías, huecas, vanas y carentes de sentimientos que le resultaron aquellas palabras a Hazel. Oírlas fue tan doloroso como si le hubiesen extirpado el corazón de golpe.

-¡Púdrete en el Tártaro, Zhang!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo lejos de aquella situación, lejos de Amanda y lejos de Frank. Corrió atravesando el Campamento Júpiter hasta llegar al templo de su padre, donde nunca iba nadie, salvo ella o su hermano.

Hazel podía jurar y perjurar que la gente no se acercaba al templo de Plutón porque era el dios de los muertos. Le molestaba que ese lugar siempre estuviese desierto por la mala fama que le habían dado a su padre, aunque le encantaba la tranquilidad que acompañaba al templo.

Frank y ella habían pasado por mucho juntos. Habían compartido buenos y hermosos momentos que se ganaron su entrada en la lista de "Lo mejor de mi vida". Y también habían pasado por situaciones horribles, las que Hazel había logrado superar aferrándose a Frank.

A Frank. A Ese capullo que ahora se la pegaba con otra. ¿Esta había sido la primera vez o ya hacía mucho tiempo que vivía engañada, enredada en semejante _mentira_? ¿Cómo podía ser que el chico al que le entregaba todo su amor no le devolviese el mismo sentimiento? ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir aquello?

Hazel hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, mareada por la incertidumbre y la inseguridad. La hija de Plutón no sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí sentada, consumida por el dolor y llorando, pero había dejado de hacerlo y ahora la tristeza y el cabreo monumental no habían desaparecido, pero habían menguado un poco.

Hazel dio un respingo al oír como unas pisadas retumbaban a través del silencio del templo. Se puso en pie y desenfundó su spatha, lista para atacar o defenderse. En un segundo, la idea de Frank siguiéndola hasta allí cruzó por su mente y le produjo angustia y rabia. No quería verlo, y si se pasaba el resto de sus días sin verle el pelo, mucho mejor.

El dueño de los pasos no tardó en hacerse visible. Ante la mirada de Hazel se materializó un caballo de suave pelaje beige. La hija de Plutón no pudo evitar esbozar una ámplia sonria y enfundó su arma. El equino se acercó a su dueña hasta apoyar el morro sobre su hombro, como si supiese lo que atormentaba a la chica y quisiese consolarla. Hazel se preguntó si era verdad lo que afirmaba la gente sobre los animales, que eran capaces de sentir los sentimientos de sus dueños.

-Arión -Hazel le acarició el cuello con dulzura- ¿qué haces aquí?

El hermoso animal tan solo relinchó.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó pasando las manos por la crin del animal- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Arión relinchó con algo parecido al entusiasmo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Hazel, haciéndola reír.

Durante su vida, a Hazel le habían fallado muchas personas a las que quería. Su madre al obedecer a Gaia y obligarla a crear a Alcioneo. Algún que otro amigo que alguna vez tuvo cuando vivió en Orleans, pero que terminó repudiándola e insultándola. Frank, estando con otra chica a sus espaldas.

Pero así como había gente que la había herido, abandonado o hecho sufrir, había personas -o animales- que se empeñaban en hacerla sonreír, como Sammy o Arión. Y Hazel se sentía profundamente afortunada de contar con ellos.

* * *

Me parece que se considera Rating T a todos aquellos fics que incluyen palabrotas. Si me he equivocado, decídmelo, porque no domino muy bien eso de la casificación con letras.

La aparición de Arión podemos atribuírsela a mi hermana pequeña, que hoy quería que le comprásemos un poni de terciopelo que venden en el quiosco.


End file.
